Anna and the Captain
by Sunrise in Silver
Summary: An introduction story for my O/C. Andromeda "Anna" McNamara is found badly beaten in the mountains outside of Anaheim by the team. But she is no stranger to Wildwing. **On hold, please read profile for a full explanation!**
1. Past Regrets

So…it's been a while since I've posted a story on here, so please bear with me (I was Nova2002 years ago). All that I ask is for everyone to be somewhat nice with their feedback…healthy criticism is always very helpful, but let's keep it that way, as I'm still perfecting my skills.

This is the introduction story for my new character, Andromeda "Anna" Normandy. It's kind of a love story as well. Just a forewarning, this story is mostly about Anna and Wildwing…so don't say I didn't tell you!

So here goes nothing...

*~ I don't own The Mighty Duck; though I wish I did ~ *

* * *

From time to time, Wildwing let his mind drift though his childhood. He thought back to the earliest memories that he could think of. In these childhood memories was a girl. This girl lived across the street from him. This memory was of many of her crying because of something that Canard told him to tell her. Every time he remembered these parts of his childhood, he felt a large pang of guilt run though his body.

Wildwing didn't mean to tease and taunt her the way he did, and he didn't know the exact reason why he did it. Canard had told them when they were kids that girls were icky, mean and evil, so it must have given him enough reason to. Canard was like a big brother to him, someone to look up to and that's why Wildwing hung on to every word that Canard said.

He remembered her name. It wasn't hard to forget as it was unusual and strange. Her name was Andromeda Normandy, but everyone called her Anna. Wildwing called her 'Red' because of her hair. Back then Canard had told him that the weird name suited her perfectly, because she was weird.

Anna was unusually beautiful. She had wavy dark reddish auburn hair and blue eyes, an uncommon trait combination, but it made her unique. She always wore her hair up in a pony tail, which Canard always felt obliged to give it a playful yank. Anna's voice was soft, but was very powerful and could be served with brutal force when the need called for it.

No matter how bad things had been between them, Anna was always nice to Wildwing and Nosedive. He felt that it was it could be some kind of cruel payback or she was pretty dumb (another thing that Canard had told him about girls). She was nicer to Wildwing than he deserved, but the teasing continued nonetheless, no matter how nice she was.

His mind drifted forward, about six years later when he was 14, the night that his perception on Anna changed. Wildwing remembered watching TV with his father when he heard about Anna being severely injured in a head on collision. He learned later on the same night that her mother had died in the wreck. The guilt came back ten fold as all he could think about was how Anna was doing.

That night while lying in bed, Wildwing vowed to not to tease her anymore. Over the next year, he spent time with Anna as she recovered and to help her though the loss of her mother. It was a way for him to make amends for his past mistakes. During that time, the two of them became good friends.

He went forward in time. It was now around his sixteenth birthday. It was the time when Wildwing was changing, both physically and emotionally. He was becoming interested in girls and began flirting with them. His interest in girls was different than his interest in Anna, as it was deeply hidden inside of him. He couldn't describe it any other way, as these feelings were something that he couldn't understand.

It all started with Anna invading his every thought. That transitioned to Anna haunting him in his dreams every night. He couldn't find anything else to think about, and when he did, those thoughts didn't last very long. He felt different. It made him happy when he saw her, and he missed her terribly when she wasn't around.

Wildwing never told anyone about how he was feeling, except for his father. His father had told him that the feelings he felt around Anna were normal when you were started to fall in love with someone. He took his father's explanation with a grain of salt.

Trying to accept his feelings took him almost a year to do, and to finally believe his father's words. When the time came however, it was too late for Wildwing to finally admit those feelings to Anna. Nothing had prepared him for the news that Anna was dating someone already. There was nothing he could do to change the situation. He continued to spend time with Anna, but those times were now few and farther in between.

A couple years passed for both of them. They grew farther and farther apart as the months passed. Anna somehow ended up graduating a year ahead of her class, and ended up joining the Special Forces.

After their high school graduation, Wildwing didn't see Anna again…until a couple of hours ago, when he caught a glimpse of her running for her life though the heavily wooded mountains just outside of Anaheim.

* * *

Author's note: What did everyone think about chapter one? Let me know please! I'm working on chapter two, so hopefully that will be posted pretty soon, assuming everyone likes the story so far….


	2. The Rescue

_So, after a few days' worth of writer's block, here's chapter two. I think that this version of chapter two flows better with the first chapter than the version I had in mind._

_Happy holidays and enjoy chapter two! _

_Note: The Mighty Ducks don't belong to me. They belong to Disney. Anna Normandy belongs to me. _

* * *

If he had to do one thing that night, it was to comb through the woods to find the girl who he believed was Anna. It was only a glimpse, but what he could understand from it startled him. It was during the heat of battle and he instinctively looked behind him. That was when when he saw her. As much as he wanted to run after her, he couldn't leave his team mates; this was where he needed to be.

Five minutes after seeing her, the Saurians were defeated and had fled. When the smoke cleared, Wildwing told the team what he had seen. However, no one else saw her. It took a couple minutes of persuasion, but Wildwing was able to convince the team to help him search for this woman. He couldn't believe how hard it was for him to convince the team to search for a person, someone who could be dying or in trouble.

Once a plan was in place, they split up into teams of two. Tanya and Mallory headed east, Grin and Duke headed west, and Nosedive and Wildwing headed north. The team didn't expect that they were going to find anything. Each member thought that their leader only saw what he saw was because he was over tired and under a lot of stress.

He had to find her….and fast.

The temperature was dropping steadily as the minutes passed. Wildwing could feel the cold breeze brush his face as he ran. His body was screaming at him to stop running. Wildwing's mind refused to give in. He was bound and determined to find her. He wasn't sure if it was even Anna that he saw. If it wasn't than it would be someone else who needed to be saved from the elements.

Nosedive had doubts that they would find anything at all. He didn't see anyone, and believed that this was a lost cause. Wildwing was their team captain, and they had to do what he ordered out of respect and loyalty, no matter how crazy Wildwing's orders were.

After an hour and a half of searching and running had passed, Wildwing's body protested enough that it over ruled his head. He stopped where he stood and crouched down, resting for a few minutes and catching his breath. Nosedive stopped next to him and leaned against a tree, crossing his arms. He scowled at his brother. He couldn't believe that he was spending the evening searching for something that his brother only saw a glimpse of.

"Do you really think that we will find this imaginary girl that you saw?" Dive asked.  
"We have to try." Wildwing said, standing up.  
"But we've been at it for an hour and a half and we haven't found anything yet!" Dive snapped.  
"We have to try." Wildwing repeated in a whisper. "This person could die if we don't find her in time."  
"I don't think that we'll find anything, even if we continue -"

Nosedive was interrupted by Wildwing's communicator beeping. Wildwing pressed a button and a screen opened. It was Mallory with a petrified look painted on her face. This was a cause for concern for the team captain.

"You might want to come see this." Mallory said.  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"Let's just say you were right when you said you saw someone running in the woods." Mallory replied.

Wildwing was able to retrieve their location.

"Please let Grin and Duke know to rendezvous at your location." Wildwing stated. "We'll be there as fast as we can."  
"Alright." Mallory said.

Wildwing closed his communicator and started running, Nosedive close behind him. As much as he wanted to say 'I told you so', it wasn't the time or place for it. As he raced to Mallory's location, his heart was racing as well. Once Wildwing got there, his eyes, along with everyone else, went to where Mallory had been looking at for the last five minutes.

Resting against a sturdy tree was an unconscious female duck. Bruises, cuts and dried blood decorated ninety percent of her body. Her left arm was rested on her chest, swollen from an injury she must have sustained. Tanya was knelt next to the female's body, checking for injuries. Wildwing recognized the woman, his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Anna…" He whispered.

Everyone looked at him. They were shocked with what he had just said.

"You know this girl?" Duke asked.  
"Yes." Wildwing replied. "We don't have time for introductions right now."

Wildwing looked at Tanya sternly.

"What is her condition?" He asked.  
"She's alive, but just barely." Tanya replied, standing up. "She's got a lot of external injuries, but without knowing if she has any internal injuries or not, she could die without medical intervention."

These were some of the times that he was thankful that the mask hid his emotions. Wildwing was truly horrified with what Tanya had just told him. Without exchanging anymore words, he walked over and knelt next to Anna, getting ready to pick her up. Tanya saw what he was going to do and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Please be careful." Tanya said.  
"I will." He whispered. "Thanks."

He slipped one arm around her shoulder blades and another arm under her knee. He slowly stood up. Wildwing cradled Anna gently in his arms.

"We have to get her back to The Pond." He said to the others. "It's the only chance that she has for survival."

They went as fast as they could to board the Aerowing. Nosedive and Mallory sat in the pilot chairs and everyone else took their respective seats, except Wildwing. He refused to put Anna down, holding her close to him. As they were traveling back to the Pond, only one thought stayed in Wildwing's mind.

_I can't let her die..._

_

* * *

Authors note: I know what you're probably thinking, how did Anna end up in the woods? Well, we won't find out what happened to Anna until she does! Telling you now would be way too easy! _

_I hope that everyone liked chapter two. Chapter three will hopefully be up after the holidays! _


End file.
